


[Podfic] A Night at the Opera (Day 3)

by chasingriver



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Mycroft/Sherlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Operas, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock spend an entertaining night at the opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Night at the Opera (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Night at the Opera (Day 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655419) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> A podfic (audio) version of Day 3 of 'ChasingRiver's 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge': "Body Fluids"

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/A%20Night%20at%20the%20Opera%20\(Day%203\)%20by%20chasingriver.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 14 min
  * [Podbook](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/A%20Night%20at%20the%20Opera%20\(Day%203\).m4b) | **Size:** 7.8 MB | **Duration:** 14 min



## Original Work

[AO3](655419), [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8870688/2/ChasingRiver-s-30-Day-OTP-Challenge) 


## Readers

[chasingriver](../users/chasingriver), [jordanasking](http://jordanasking.tumblr.com)


  
---|---


End file.
